The present invention relates to a weighing apparatus for measuring body weight, the weight of an object mounted on a seat of an automobile, or any similarly situated object.
Generally, weighing apparatuses display measured weight at the time when it is measured in an analog or digital manner. In an automobile or similar vehicle, the weight of a passenger sitting on a seat is measured and the expansion of an airbag or similar device is controlled according to the measured weight.
However, although the weight at the time when it is measured can be obtained by such a weighing apparatus, the measurement history does not remain. Therefore, there is a problem in the weighing apparatus because the measured value must be recorded every time it is measured when intending to record the history. Measured values must be recorded manually in the case of, for example, dieting because it is important to record the change of weight. In an automobile, information on the time when a driver other than the usual driver drove the automobile is sometimes required. However, no system which meets such a requirement has yet been put into practical use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a weighing apparatus that provides for a past record of measured weights to be saved for later use.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a weighing apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a weight sensor; a timepiece; a storage; and an external input-output device. The weighing apparatus is configured so that the storage may store either a value of a measurement by the weight sensor and a time of the measurement when weight is measured or another value of the measurement by the weight sensor and a time of receipt of a storage command when the storage command is received from the external input-output device. The apparatus is also configured to output to the outside the value of the measurement by the weight sensor and the corresponding time when an output command is received from the external input-output device.
Through use of the above-described weighing apparatus, a history of measured values can be easily obtained. A value measured by the weight sensor and a time (including a date) of the measurement are stored in the storage every time weight is measured. The value measured by the weight sensor is stored in storage every time the value measured by the weight sensor becomes equal to or exceeds a predetermined value. Another value measured by the weight sensor and a time of the input of a storage command from the external input-output device are stored in the storage every time the storage command from the external input-output device is inputted. The value measured by the weight sensor and the corresponding time when the value is outputted to the outside when an output command is received from the external input-output device is also stored in storage. With this arrangement, the history of the values previously measured can be easily obtained.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.